For the past 25 years, the removal of false fingernails by manicurists or by consumers have used chemical solvents such as acetone, alcohol, DSMO and the like or have used cleaning detergents such as liquid soaps and the like. These previous methods are typically time consuming and dangerous, as the users are exposed to harmful fumes from the solvents.
There remains a need for a false nail removal method and device that permits the user to remove a false nail from a user's natural fingernail without the use of chemical solvents.